This invention concerns exterior mirrors for vehicles, and especially large-size and/or heavy exterior rearview mirror assembly for use with vehicles used in rough or harsh environments such as mining or construction vehicles which are subject to large amount of vibrations and shocks when operating.
Conventional rearview mirror assemblies used on passenger cars, vans, or motor trucks include mechanical or electro-mechanical actuators for adjusting the reflective element, e.g., a mirror glass. Typical rearview mirror assemblies include a spherical assembly that is centered on a mirror glass or mirror glass carrier. However, these rearview mirror assemblies tend to be complicated and difficult to manufacture and assemble, and can be unsuitable for applications when the mirror glass and/or mirror carrier require additional support. We have determined that such mirrors are vulnerable to shocks, vibrations, or other loads impinging on the mirror, which can cause damage to the support elements or actuators, or cause the mirrors to move to unwanted positions or view angles. We have determined also that there are other drawbacks, including the high degree of friction required in the mechanism of a centered actuator to create enough inertia for the mirror not to move as a result of shocks or impacts.